


Mirror Sex

by yoshiyoshi



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hot, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensuality, Sex Toys, Sexy, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshiyoshi/pseuds/yoshiyoshi
Summary: Viren and Aaravos are in two seperate worlds, but that doesn't stop Viren from overcoming his urges.





	Mirror Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Some things might not be canonally correct, but hey this is a fanfic so to hell with it

Viren was contemplating in his room about Aaravos, the mysterious elf in the mirror. It had been a full week since he went down there, because he couldn't take the sound of his voice. 

Aaravos' voice was deep and hardy, yet was smooth. It turned Viren on. It didn't help that he always had that smug smirk on his face. He knew he needed to go down there. He couldn't leave Aaravos down there forever.

Viren went down to the dungeon, and saw Gren. Gren perked his head up. "Hello Viren." Viren just stared at him. _'I could let him go, but he'll blab off.'_ He ignored Gren, then walked to the room Aaravos was in. 

Viren uncovered the mirror and saw Aaravos was reading a book. Viren picked up the grub and Aaravos noticed him, smirking. _'Shit.'_ "I see you're back, after ignoring me." Viren felt a blush come on, "I wasn't ignoring you. I didn't know what to say." "So you ignored me?" 

Aaravos chuckled, "You are so red though. Do humans turn red regularly? Is it some kind of transformation?" Viren coughed, "Anyways, I came down here because..." "Aw did you miss me?" "No. I could leave you down here, break this mirror." Aaravos chuckled. He knew that Viren didn't have the willpower.

Aaravos liked toying with his new human companion. Viren was like an open book to Aaravos. Aaravos knew he had liked him, but he wanted to see how long Viren could hold it in.

"Anyways, if you have nothing left to say Viren." Viren gulped, "Well...I...uh." "Hm?" _'Don't look at me with that smirk!'_ Viren felt himself get hard. "Shit." Aaravos rose a brow, then looked at Viren's crotch. 

Aaravos laughed, "Wow Viren. Aren't you excited to see me?" "It just came out of nowhere is all!" "I wish I could help you." Aaravos bit his lower lip. "Strip." Viren gulped, but took off his coat. 

"Oh so you do obey. Funny, as I'm supposed to be serving you." Viren couldn't look Aaravos in the eye as he took off his pants, then his underwear. Aaravos himself was getting horny. 

Aaravos went to his desk and grabbed a very slim, oval shaped crystal. It was about a foot long. Then he went back to staring at Viren's body. "Stroke it." Viren licked his hand and whimpered.

"Fuck..." Viren looked Aaravos, and Aaravos was horny. He had a boner too. "Finger yourself." Viren got on his knees and obeyed. "Shit. Aaravos..." Aaravos slowly rubbed the lump is his pants. 

"How's it feel inside?" "H-Hot. Fuck you're right in my ear..." Viren put two fingers inside. "Aaravos! Oh fuck." Aaravos smirked and chuckled, "Face me, on your back. I want to see." 

Viren obeyed and threw his neck back. "You better not cum." Aaravos sent the slim crystal, and Viren sees it appear in the bowl. Viren drooled on it, and was about to put it inside. "Ah ah ah." Aaravos ticked his finger to and fro. "Did I say you could do that?"

Viren whimpered. "No..." "So obedient. You are allowed." Viren put it inside. "Fuccck!" "You like it?" Aaravos went into his pants and jerked off. His moans were like his voice: deep, smooth, hardy. 

"Mmm. That's good." Viren rolled his eyes back. "Aaravos...I'm close..." Aaravos saw the pre cum leak from Viren's dick. "Go ahead. I'd like to see." Viren whimpered and came all over himself. Aaravos licked his lips. "Mmm. What a sight for sore eyes, you are." 

Viren panted and took out the crytal dildo. He put his clothes on. "Oh Viren?" "Y-Yes...?" Aaravos chuckled, "Come down here tomorrow. I wanna do this again." Viren saw he had a boner. "Are you...gonna finish?" "Of course. I just can't have you convulsing to my moans." 

Viren blushed, kind of embarrassed. "Oh. Well, I'll be here tomorrow." Aaravos rose a brow and scoffed, "Oh I know." 

Viren fixed his clothes and went outside the room. Gren perked up again, this time slowly grinning. "What's with the grin?"

"Seems like you had a good time with that mirror in there."


End file.
